


eu chamo de mágica (quando estou com você)

by judefuss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Secret Crush, Taegi Trope Subversion Bingo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judefuss/pseuds/judefuss
Summary: O tímido Min Yoongi, estudante da Sonserina, precisa enfrentar um bicho-papão durante uma aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.E o monstro revela, na frente de toda a sala, o seu maior medo: ser rejeitado ao se declarar para o seu colega de classe, o popular e carismático Kim Taehyung, da Lufa-Lufa.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Bicho-papão e asfódelo

"Raiz de asfódelo em pó".

"O quê?".

"Você esqueceu de adicionar a raiz de asfódelo em pó. Por isso sua poção está verde ao invés de laranja".

"O-obrigado", respondeu Yoongi, adicionando a raiz de asfódelo em pó que estava esquecida no canto da mesa. A poção borbulhou e imediatamente ganhou uma cor verde-alaranjada.

"Agora sim, _viu_?", disse o garoto de olhos grandes, com um sorriso no rosto, e voltou a cuidar do seu caldeirão.

"Finalmente, Senhor Min", murmurou o Professor Snape, enquanto passava pela bancada dos estudantes. "Não seria admissível para a Sonserina ter um aluno incapaz de preparar uma simples poção do Morto-Vivo". Os olhos negros do professor fuzilaram Yoongi, como de costume. "E continue mexendo, rápido!".

"Sim, senhor", concordou o estudante, com suor escorrendo na testa.

A maioria dos alunos da Sonserina adorava a aula de Poções e o professor Snape. Mas Yoongi não era como a maioria dos alunos da Sonserina. Yoongi odiava poções. E o professor Snape.

A única parte boa das manhãs de quarta-feira era ter a companhia dos estudantes da Lufa-Lufa. Yoongi gostava dos estudantes da Lufa-Lufa. Não de todos... mas de _alguns_ deles.

"O que aquele garoto sorridente da Lufa-Lufa estava falando com você?", perguntou Jimin logo depois da aula, enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Nada, ele só me ajudou com a minha poção", respondeu Yoongi, fingindo dar pouca importância ao assunto. Jimin levantou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

"Eu nem sei o nome dele", reforçou Yoongi, e apressou o passo.

Mas a verdade é que Yoongi sabia, sim, o nome do garoto. Ele se chamava Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi sabia ainda que Kim Taehyung era dono de um sorriso retangular capaz de curar qualquer mau humor matinal, mesmo quando visto de longe, e era um dos alunos mais populares da Lufa-Lufa.

E sabia, também, que demorou cinco anos para Taehyung finalmente falar com ele.

_"Raiz de asfódelo em pó"_ e _"o quê?"_, tinham sido as primeiras palavras trocadas entre os dois.

A primeira vez que Yoongi notou Taehyung foi no terceiro ano, quando os alunos da Sonserina tiveram aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com os estudantes da Lufa-Lufa.

Taehyung era carinhoso e extra cuidadoso com os animais. Fazia vozes fofas para falar com os pelúcios enquanto fazia cócegas em suas barrigas peludas. Tratava com afeto até os nojentos explosivins. "Você é a coisa feia mais linda que eu já vi, sabia?", dizia, enquanto alimentava os monstros.

Um dia, estavam às margens da Floresta Proibida, e o sol estava de matar. Taehyung já estava todo suado quando tirou a capa e subiu as mangas da camisa, apertadas contra seus braços molhados. Yoongi não conseguiu desviar o olhar e quase foi pisoteado por um hipofrigo.

"Senhor Min, olhe por onde anda! Tenha atenção, fique acordado, por favor", pediu Hagrid, nervoso, afastando o animal que ainda encarava o estudante com sangue nos olhos.

"Yoongi, eu estou falando com você". Jimin balançou a mão na frente do rosto do amigo, trazendo-o de volta para o presente. "O que deu em você hoje?".

"Ahn? Nada, Jimin. Eu só estava... pensando".

"Termina logo esse pudim, eu quero passar na biblioteca antes da aula de Transfiguração. Você fez o dever? Eu não terminei, e a professora McGonagall não pode nem sonhar com isso...".

"Você pode copiar do meu, se quiser".

Jimin sorriu e se jogou pra cima de Yoongi. "Eu te amo, sabia?", disse, apertando as bochechas do amigo.

"Jimin, pela milésima vez, sai de cima de mim!".

Os últimos dias de outono se arrastavam e ventos gélidos já começavam a circular pelos corredores do castelo.

Yoongi e Jimin criaram o hábito de passar as tardes livres esticados na beira do lago, conversando ou simplesmente compartilhando o silêncio. Era muito melhor do que ficar no salão comunal da Sonserina, rodeados de estudantes tagarelas, ou na biblioteca, em que não podiam fazer qualquer barulho sem enfurecer a Madame Pince.

Yoongi apreciava ficar sozinho, apenas com Jimin, longe dos outros alunos. Ele não era exatamente popular entre os estudantes de Hogwarts. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade.

"Vamos entrar? Eu combinei de encontrar o pessoal daqui a pouco no salão comunal", avisou Jimin, se levantando e limpando a sujeira das suas vestes. Os dois estavam há pelo menos duas horas deitados de frente para o lago.

"Ok".

Caminharam tranquilos até o castelo, encontrando poucos estudantes e fantasmas pelo caminho.

"Oi, Nora", cumprimentou Jimin, gesticulando para a gata do Sr. Filch. "Mas que gata mal educada, você viu o jeito que ela me olhou?".

"Jimin, eu não vou pro salão comunal, acho que vou dar uma passada na biblioteca, tudo bem?".

"Tudo bem, nos vemos depois?", Jimin sorriu para Yoongi e apertou o braço do amigo, antes de virar e descer as escadas para as masmorras.

Yoongi subiu as escadarias em direção à biblioteca. Não tinha nada para fazer lá. Mas era melhor do que ficar no salão comunal enquanto todos conversavam com Jimin e fingiam que Yoongi não existia.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um impacto contra o seu corpo. Por pouco não caiu de bunda no chão.

"Me desculpe", disse uma voz grave.

Yoongi olhou para o garoto de olhos grandes parado a sua frente e tentou formular alguma resposta, mas era como seu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar. Tela azul.

Taehyung soltou um riso sem graça. "Eu realmente não tive a intenção", reforçou, e se abaixou para pegar vários livros que havia derrubado no chão.

Finalmente, Yoongi saiu do coma e abriu a boca. "Não foi nada, deixa eu te ajudar".

Enquanto recolhiam os livros, agachados, Yoongi notou vários títulos sobre história, incluindo "Uma História Da Magia", de Batilda Bagshot.

"Você está estudando para as aulas de História da Magia? Precisa de ajuda? Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar. É a minha matéria favorita. Podemos nos encontrar em qualquer lugar, em Hogsmeade, talvez, no Madame Puddifoot. Tomar um café, também, se você quiser. O que acha?".

O discurso estava pronto na cabeça de Yoongi. Tão fácil. Tão simples. Quem sabe Taehyung não aceitaria a ajuda? Seria bom, passar um tempo com Taehyung. Ele parecia tão... agradável. Os olhos dele eram agradáveis. A pintinha na ponta do nariz era agradável. O sorriso era muito agradável.

Yoongi limpou a garganta.

"Vo-você está estudando para as aulas de História da Magia?", perguntou.

"O quê? Desculpa, eu não consegui te ouvir".

"Você está estudando para as aulas de História da Magia?", perguntou de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

"_Ah_", Taehyung olhou para os livros em seus braços. "É, sim, eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade nessa matéria".

Yoongi abriu a boca para responder. Mas travou. E se Taehyung recusasse? Por que Taehyung aceitaria, em primeiro lugar? Ele era deslumbrante!

Não eram só os olhos grandes ou o sorriso retangular. Também era a pele, que tinha um tom quase dourado que praticamente brilhava quando a luz do sol invadia as janelas do Salão Principal; e o cabelo, castanho e liso caindo suavemente sobre a testa. Também era o rosto, tão marcante que parecia até esculpido, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce que parecia tão macio quanto um travesseiro de penas.

Taehyung iria recusar a proposta, com certeza. E Yoongi ficaria tão constrangido... Como iria encarar o garoto nas próximas aulas?

Além de que, todo mundo iria ficar sabendo. Taehyung iria contar para seu melhor amigo, que iria comentar com alguém e pronto, a história iria se alastrar por toda a escola.

Todos iriam rir de Yoongi e sua completa falta de noção. E, pior, todos saberiam que Yoongi tem uma queda por Taehyung.

Yoongi, então, ficou quieto.

"_Er_, então, obrigado pela ajuda, até mais", disse Taehyung, e desapareceu no corredor.

O Prof. Lupin não estava em sala quando Yoongi e Jimin chegaram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A sala estava lotada, pois essa aula reunia estudantes das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Eles se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando quando o professor finalmente apareceu.

Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha.

"Boa tarde", cumprimentou ele. "Por favor guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas".

Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. Fazia muito tempo desde a última aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"O que será que iremos fazer?", perguntou Jimin, cutucando Yoongi.

"Eu não sei, Jimin, mas espero que nada muito assustador".

"Certo, então", disse o Prof. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. "Queiram me seguir".

Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Yoongi viu Taehyung, de relance, rindo e agitando a varinha. Parecia animado.

Lupin os conduziu por vários lances de escada e corredores, e parou bem à porta da sala de professores.

"Entrem, por favor", disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem.

A sala dos professores, uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia.

"Agora, então", disse o Prof. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.

"Não se preocupem", disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados. "Há um _bicho-papão_ aí dentro".

Yoongi e Jimin se entreolharam. Yoongi estava verdadeiramente apavorado, mas Jimin tinha um olhar excitado e já tirava sua varinha das vestes.

"Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados" informou o professor. "Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde. Então, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um bicho-papão?".

O melhor amigo de Taehyung levantou a mão.

"É um transformista", respondeu ele. "É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais".

"Parabéns, Hoseok, eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor", disse o Prof. Lupin. "Então o bicho-papão que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme".

"Isto significa", continuou o mestre, preferindo não dar atenção à breve exclamação de terror de Seokjin, um aluno alto e bonitão da Grifinória, "que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já sabe qual é, Namjoon?".

"Hum... porque somos muitos, ele não vai saber que forma tomar".

"Precisamente. É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentamos um bicho-papão. Assim, ele se confunde. O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. Vejam, a coisa que realmente acaba com um bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. Vamos praticar o feitiço com as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por favor... _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!", repetiu a turma.

"Ótimo", aprovou o Prof. Lupin. "Muito bem. Mas receio que esta seja a parte mais fácil. Sabem, a palavra sozinha não basta. E é aqui que você vai entrar, Seokjin".

O guarda-roupa recomeçou a tremer, embora não tanto quanto Seokjin, que se dirigiu para o móvel como se estivesse indo para a forca.

"Certo, Seokjin", disse o professor. "Vamos começar pelo começo: qual, você diria, que é a coisa que pode assustá-lo mais neste mundo?".

"Hm, deixa eu pensar... eu acho que... eu acho que algo acontecer com o meu rosto".

"Como?", perguntou o professor.

"Perder o meu rosto. Ele é perfeito, não é? Esse seria o meu pior pesadelo".

Quase todo mundo riu. Lupin, porém, ficou pensativo.

"Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Seokjin, e vir você...", ele se aproximou do estudante e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

"Se Seokjin acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia fazê-la parecer cômica...".

A sala ficou silenciosa. Yoongi pensou... O que o apavorava mais no mundo?

Enquanto tentava pensar, ouviu a risada de Taehyung. Olhou para trás e viu o garoto: ele chacoalhava os ombros enquanto ria. Era o som mais belo e prazeroso que Yoongi ouvia em muito tempo.

"Todos prontos?", perguntou o Prof. Lupin.

Yoongi sentiu uma onda de medo. Ele não estava pronto.

Todos recuaram, encostaram-se nas paredes, deixando Seokjin sozinho ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ele parecia pálido e assustado, mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.

"Quando eu contar três, Seokjin", avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o puxador do armário. "Um... dois... três... agora!".

Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência.

Um espelho enorme, do tamanho de um adulto, se materializou para fora do armário.

Seokjin recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente.

O reflexo mostrava a sala perfeitamente. E mostrava Seokjin também, porém, seu rosto estava deformado.

Espinhas gigantes vermelhas cobriam suas bochechas. Seus olhos estavam inchados e amarelos. Seu cabelo estava ralo e tinha um aspecto doente. Sua boca era torta e roxa. E uma queimadura enorme e horrenda cobria toda sua testa.

"Meu rosto, eu...", disse o estudante, levando as mãos até sua face. "R... r... riddikulus!", esganiçou-se.

Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. O espelho tremeu e logo o reflexo de Seokjin estava perfeito. Ele suspirou em alívio. "Estou bonito, continuo perfeito", comemorou.

Mas, então, o reflexo ficou turvo, e as proporções do corpo de Seokjin e dos estudantes atrás distorceram. Como nas salas de espelhos em circos, todos ficaram com corpos enormes e cabeças pequenininhas.

Houve uma explosão de risos e o bicho-papão tremeu. O espelho se espatifou em mil pedaços.

O Prof. Lupin gritou:

"Jungkook! Avante!".

Jungkook, outro aluno da Grifinória, adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde os cacos do espelho estiveram havia agora uma barata voadora gigante; o nojento inseto começou a andar para o garoto muito lentamente, levantando as asas...

"Riddikulus!", exclamou Jungkook.

Uma bota gigante apareceu em cima da barata e pisou nela com força; o bicho se espatifou e começou a soltar um líquido branco muito fedido. Os alunos riram e fizeram cara de nojo.

"Yoongi", bradou o professor.

Yoongi passou disparado por Jungkook, sem saber o que esperar.

_Craque!_

Onde estivera a barata morta surgiu um garoto alto, de olhos grandes e sorriso retangular. A pele era bronzeada e os cabelos lisos caíam graciosamente sobre sua testa. Usava vestes da Lufa-Lufa.

Era Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Yoongi estava paralisado, em choque. Só se ouviu um grito de susto vindo do Taehyung real, que ainda estava no fundo da sala.

O Taehyung de mentira, por sua vez, abriu a boca, e começou a falar.

"Não! Não, Yoongi, é óbvio que eu não quero sair com você! Quem iria querer sair com você, afinal?", disse, com a mesma voz grave do Taehyung de verdade. "Você gosta de mim?", perguntou o Taehyung-bicho-papão, e em seguida riu malevolamente. "Que piada".

A risada do_ Taehyung-bicho-papão_ fez Yoongi arrepiar. Alguns alunos começaram a rir também. Yoongi levantou a varinha.

"R-Riddikulus!", bradou.

Houve um estalo e o Taehyung de mentira, de repente, estava sem roupas, só de cueca. Em pânico, ele tentou cobrir suas partes íntimas. A sala inteira explodiu em risos.

Yoongi sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. E uma dor forte no estômago. O Taehyung de verdade soltou um grito de pânico, do fundo da sala. "O que você fez comigo?", gritou.

O Professor Lupin pulou na frente de Yoongi e encarou o bicho-papão.

Taehyung de mentira desapareceu e o bicho-papão se transformou em globo branco-prateado pendurado no ar diante de Lupin, e o professor disse “Riddikulus” quase descansadamente.

_Craque!_

O bicho-papão explodiu em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desapareceu.

"Por é hoje só, pessoal. Vamos voltar para a sala agora", anunciou o professor. Os alunos protestaram. "Desculpem, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco".

Yoongi se virou lentamente. Metade dos alunos o encarava. Alguns pareciam segurar o riso. Outros tinham um olhar de pena. Três ou quatro, provavelmente amigos de Taehyung, olhavam para ele com ódio.

Yoongi procurou Taehyung com os olhos, mas não o encontrou.

Jimin surgiu ao seu lado. "Vamos?", chamou, baixinho. Yoongi assentiu e começou a caminhar, de cabeça baixa.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, em silêncio, Yoongi pensava: não só esse tinha sido o dia mais humilhante de toda a sua vida, como ele também fizera Taehyung, a pessoa que ele mais admirava, ser visto sem roupa pela turma inteira.

"O que _mais_ poderia dar errado?", pensou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você gostou e quer continuação, por favor, deixa um kudo e quem sabe um comentário? E não esqueçam: taegi casados!
> 
> twitter: sugafuss


	2. O peladão da Lufa-Lufa

"Quem é?".

"Aquele ali".

"Onde?".

"O baixinho, de cabelo preto".

"Ah, achei. Pobre coitado...".

"Ele não teria chance mesmo... mas não fique com pena, ele é tarado!".

Yoongi ouvia os murmúrios e as risadinhas sempre que andava pelos corredores da escola. Já fazia duas semanas desde o incidente com o Taehyung-bicho-papão, mas as fofocas e os comentários pareciam não ter fim.

"Veja o lado positivo: pelo menos o mundo bruxo não é homofóbico. Se tudo isso tivesse acontecido em uma escola trouxa, o bullying com você seria dez vezes pior", disse Jimin dois dias depois do acontecido, em sua quinquagésima tentativa de confortar Yoongi.

Era muito bom ter Jimin por perto. Sua risada contagiante e seu inabalável otimismo mantinham Yoongi sóbrio e controlado. Se não fosse por Jimin, provavelmente ele já teria surtado e distribuído feitiços ruins em todos os alunos que o perturbavam.

Não que Yoongi fosse violento. Na verdade, ele nunca havia matado uma mosca sequer. _Literalmente._

Yoongi era o tipo de pessoa que mudava seu trajeto apenas para não atrapalhar um grupo de formigas andando em fileira no chão.

Mas os recentes acontecimentos mexeram com sua cabeça e ele se pegou fantasiando usar sua varinha e disparar _Estupefaças_ em todos os estudantes que cruzassem seu caminho.

Todos, menos os amigos de Taehyung, claro.

Um deles, chamado Jung Hoseok, chegou a apontar o dedo na cara de Yoongi. "Você é maluco?", gritou na escadaria logo depois de uma aula de Adivinhação. "Como você tira as roupas do meu amigo na frente de todo mundo?".

"Não era o seu amigo, era um bicho-papão", intercedeu Jimin, se colocando na frente de Yoongi, como um escudo.

"Era um bicho-papão idêntico ao meu amigo!".

"Tecnicalidades", desdenhou Jimin, revirou os olhos e puxou Yoongi pra longe.

Sim, Yoongi não fez absolutamente nada e precisou ser salvo por Jimin. Mas o que ele faria contra o melhor amigo de Taehyung? E ele tinha razão, afinal. Era mesmo um bicho-papão idêntico a Taehyung.

"Não exatamente", corrigiu Jimin horas mais tarde, na biblioteca. "Pelas minhas pesquisas, o bicho-papão se transformou naquilo que você imaginou na sua cabeça quando usou o feitiço _Riddikulus_. Aquele corpo pelado do Taehyung era fruto da sua imaginação. Ele pode ser diferente na realidade. Talvez seja peludo, ou tenha uma barriguinha de cerveja amanteigada, já pensou?".

Yoongi pensou em Taehyung, perfeito do jeito que era, com uma barriguinha de cerveja amanteigada. Seria _fofo_, com certeza. O pensamento o fez sorrir. Fazia tempo que não sorria.

"Por que você nunca me contou que gostava desse garoto?".

"Porque nada iria acontecer, de qualquer forma. E eu não gostava dele, apenas tinha... um crush".

"Como você sabe que nada ia acontecer? Eu poderia ter ajudado, vocês poderiam estar namorando a essa altura".

"Não viaja, Jimin", disse Yoongi, e sentiu as bochechas arderem. "Nada aconteceria antes e, agora, depois do que eu fiz, nada nunca vai acontecer mesmo. Ele nem olha mais na minha cara durante as aulas. Provavelmente ele nunca mais vai falar comigo".

Nem o hiper-otimista Jimin conseguiu responder a isso.

Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, o próximo jogo de quadribol foi sorteado e resultou em Sonserina contra Lufa-Lufa.

O problema é que o time da Lufa-Lufa vinha de um histórico impressionante de três vitórias seguidas no campeonato das casas. E nada indicava que neste ano o resultado seria diferente.

Competitivos e avessos às regras, os alunos da Sonserina vinham tentando bolar maneiras de desestabilizar o emocional do time adversário. Yoongi ouvia trechos das conversas sempre que passava pela sala comunal.

E, no final, eles encontraram o alvo perfeito: Kim Taehyung, o melhor artilheiro do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, e vítima de um momento constrangedor na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Olha lá, é o _peladão_ da Lufa-Lufa", gritou um aluno do sexto ano da Sonserina no café da manhã que antecedia o grande jogo. Parte do salão explodiu em risos, e o restante pareceu irritada e ofendida com a brincadeira.

Yoongi murchou no banco e sua vontade era usar as fatias de pão pra esconder seu rosto. Não teve coragem de olhar para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde Taehyung estava, e nem para Jimin.

Logo estavam marchando para o campo de quadribol. Yoongi sentia dor na barriga. "Jimin, eu acho que eu vou voltar, tô com diarreia".

"Não, Yoongi, eu prometi que ia encontrar o Namjoon na arquibancada!".

"Você pode encontrar ele sem mim! Eu não quero ficar segurando vela".

"Nem pensar! E se ficar constrangedor? Eu preciso de você... por favor?", pediu Jimin, seus olhinhos pequenos implorando por um _sim_.

Yoongi não poderia negar, não depois de todo o apoio que Jimin vinha lhe dando nas últimas semanas. "Tá bom, eu fico".

Chegaram em seus lugares e não demorou para Namjoon, um aluno alto da Corvinal, aparecer com um sorrido tímido.

"Oi, Jimin", disse, estendendo a mão bem na hora que Jimin avançou para um abraço.

Os dois deram um abraço rápido, confuso e um pouco constrangedor, mas pelo menos Jimin parecia feliz. "Essa é a Luna, minha amiga", apresentou Namjoon.

Uma garota de cabelos louros mal cortados e olhos saltados deu um passo a frente. "Olá", cumprimentou ela, olhando mais para o céu do que para as pessoas.

Luna se sentou ao lado de Yoongi, enquanto Jimin e Namjoon ficaram juntos conversando com os rostos mais próximos do que Yoongi achava necessário.

A cada dois minutos Jimin soltava uma gargalhada e se jogava pra cima de Namjoon. "Discreto, hein?", Yoongi murmurou para si mesmo.

Os times entraram em campo e Yoongi logo reconheceu o pontinho amarelo que era Taehyung. E, por deus! Taehyung conseguia ser atraente até como um pontinho amarelo a muitos metros de distância. Os outros pontinhos amarelos não chegavam nem perto do charme e desenvoltura do _pontinho-amarelo-Taehyung_.

Yoongi suspirou. "Você ainda está apaixonado por aquele garoto?", perguntou Luna.

"O quê?".

"O garoto da Lufa-Lufa".

"Eu não sei do que você tá falando".

"Certo", concordou Luna. "Mas eu entenderia. Ele é muito bonito. Vocês dariam um bom casal".

Yoongi tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

As torcidas vibraram quando os dois times voaram alto e a goles foi lançada ao ar. Os jogadores se tornaram vultos amarelos e verdes disparando pelo céu como mísseis. Yoongi deveria torcer pela sua casa, mas só conseguia pensar no sorriso de felicidade de Taehyung caso a Lufa-Lufa ganhasse o jogo.

Em trinta minutos de partida, o placar mostrava 80 pontos da Lufa-Lufa contra 20 da Sonserina. E então aconteceu o que Yoongi mais temia.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina começaram a se movimentar na arquibancada. Yoongi olhou para Jimin, o pânico tomando conta de suas entranhas.

Jimin tinha um olhar preocupado e Namjoon tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

"_Óh_, não", exclamou Luna assim que uma faixa gigantesca se estendeu arquibancada abaixo, mostrando um desenho animado de um estudante só de cueca. O desenho tentava cobrir as partes íntimas, da mesma forma que o_ Taehyung-bicho-papão_ fez.

"TIRA A ROUPA", alguns alunos gritavam, rindo, enquanto Taehyung marcava mais 10 pontos pra Lufa-Lufa.

Finalmente, e infelizmente, os gritos de zombaria e a faixa gigantesca chamaram atenção de Taehyung. Ele olhou para arquibancada e Yoongi conseguiu ver seu queixo perfeitamente esculpido caindo, em choque.

Aproveitando o momento de distração, um batedor da Sonserina arrebatou um balaço na direção de Taehyung.

"NÃO", gritou Yoongi assim que a bola acertou o artilheiro direto na cabeça. Ele perdeu a consciência e caiu da vassoura, seu corpo despencando 40 metros abaixo.

Todas as arquibancadas gritavam em desespero, mas no último minuto o corpo de Taehyung flutuou no ar. A professora Sprout surgiu no campo com a varinha em punho, controlando o estudante até o chão.

O jogo foi interrompido e os estudantes responsáveis pela faixa foram punidos com perda de pontos e detenção. A escola toda parecia preocupada com Taehyung, já que ele tinha ficado famoso devido ao incidente na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Muitos pareciam culpar Yoongi, mais uma vez, pelo acontecido no campo de quadribol. E Jimin, mais uma vez, era otimista. "Não dê importância, logo vão esquecer de toda essa história".

O problema é que Yoongi não ligava para os estudantes. Sua única preocupação era Taehyung.

Então foi bom que, no dia seguinte da partida, Yoongi ouviu alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa conversando durante o jantar no Salão Principal.

"Ele ainda está na ala hospitalar", informou o que parecia ser Jung Hoseok.

"Mas ele está bem?", perguntou uma garota ruiva.

"Ele ainda não acordou, mas a Madame Pomfrey injetou uma poção regeneradora e disse que ele deve acordar hoje a qualquer momento".

Yoongi largou os talheres no prato e se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?", indagou Jimin, com um pedaço de pernil na boca.

"Eu já volto".

Yoongi saiu correndo pelos corredores. Era melhor correr, antes que ele desistisse de fazer o que pretendia fazer.

Ofegante, chegou na ala hospitalar do castelo. Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou na ponta dos pés. Estava agradavelmente quente dentro da enfermaria, e as luzes estavam baixas. Todos os leitos estavam vazios, com exceção de um.

Yoongi caminhou até a cama e se sentou na cadeira ao lado. Taehyung parecia dormir. Parte de sua cabeça estava enfaixada, e mesmo assim ele estava estonteante de tão bonito.

Yoongi analisou os traços de seu rosto que ganhavam vida refletindo a luz das chamas presas nas paredes. As luzes pareciam dançar em volta da boca de Taehyung e por um momento os lábios dele eram tudo o que os olhos de Yoongi conseguiam enxergar.

"O-oi", disse a boca.

Yoongi pulou da cadeira. Os olhos de Taehyung estavam abertos e ele parecia confuso.

"V-você?", perguntou.

"Eu", respondeu Yoongi.

E, para sua completa e total surpresa, Taehyung abriu um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

"Você".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou? Quer que eu continue? Deixa um kudo e comenta, por favor? Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando! E muito obg por ler!
> 
> twitter: taegifuss  
curiouscat: sugaculture


End file.
